


Bubbles & Brie

by oddsnends



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluffy, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 23





	Bubbles & Brie

Hot bath filled with his favourite bubbles, check. 

Cup of tea, check. 

Giant fluffy towel, check. 

Robe, check. 

Padding down the hall, back to the darkened bedroom, you push open the door and smile. “Alright, Mister. Off to the tub with you.” 

“Now?” 

How sad, he had thought there would be more of the stellar naughtiness that you'd been engaged in for the better part of the evening. Guess not 

“Yep. No excuse. Come on, it'll do you some good. Have a nice long soak, enjoy, relax. Then meet me back here, when you're done.” You wink pulling the sheet off of him, pointing over your shoulder toward the door. “Go. I'm serious. Don't make me pull you out of...” 

“Try it.” 

There is no way possible you are dragging Henry out of this bed, but it doesn't mean you won't try. His smirk is really beginning to annoy you, he knows full well that you can't make him move – if he doesn't want you to. Hands on your hips, you refuse to play this game. He's played enough games this evening. 

“Go, now. Please. Do not give me any of that snark, get your fine ass out of this bed and get in the tub. You'll thank me later.” You try your very best to be stern. Your effort doesn't go unnoticed. 

“Fine,” He grumbles, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and rising to his full height. “I'll go, but only because you asked so nicely.” 

“Hey, any more of that back talk and I will make you pay.” You smack his ass on the way by, inciting a small laugh from Henry. 

“So a spanking is going to help that? Please, you know the only thing that will do is...” 

“Shut up and get in the damn tub, Henry.” Attempting to be fierce and demanding is still a little new to you. To say you like it has yet to be seen, but you certainly don't hate it. 

With Henry finally in the tub, you took the chance to let Kal out for a pee, upstairs Henry was laid in the tub soaking away the evening's naughtier events. He'd be complaining he was hungry, after the bath – it was the same every time. This time you were going in prepared. 

A snack, something substantial to keep Henry from telling you in another twenty minutes that he was hungry again. The man knew how to work up an apatite. Oh god you really needed to get groceries. Tapping your finger on your chin, what would one do with a pear, brie, and bread...ah! 

Despite what Henry claimed, he wouldn't deny a grilled cheese. Slicing the pear and cheese, you could make two. One and a half for Henry and a half for you. In a perfect world, you would get a full half, but it would end up being more of a quarter for you. 

You worked him too hard, is what he would laugh and tell you. 

Upstairs, Henry laid his head against the side of the tub, legs and feet stuck over the edge in order to submerge his enormous shoulders. Humming softly, he lulled his feet back and forth to the tune in his head. You were too much at times, but never over the top and always fair. It was nice being taken care of now and then. 

Eyes closed, the fading smell of citrus bubble bath surrounding him, Henry sighed. Listening for movement on the stairs. When he heard you returning, he'd cut the bath short and join you in the bedroom as requested. On the sixth stair, there was a familiar creak, the step had made the noise since buying the house. The tell tale sign that you were ascending to the second story of the house.

The tub glugged down the hall, as you sat the tray of food on the bed, waiting for Henry. Taking his time, he toweled off basking in the fluffy linen that you'd left for him. The robe was his favourite, soft and plush. One you'd bought him for a birthday, saying that every one deserved a fabulous robe in their life. Wrapped in his robe, fresh and relaxed Henry appeared in the door. 

“I made pear and brie grilled cheese,” You hold up a plate from where you sit in the middle of the bed, gesturing for him to sit, “because I knew you'd be hungry.” 

Settled in bed, Henry accepted the plate, picking up a piece of the toasted sandwich. The cheese had melted perfectly, leaving a few crisp bits around the edge and the pear – was that cinnamon? The pear was soft and crisp all in one, just like you. How cute. 

“Thank you,” He leaned over, nudging you with his elbow. 

“It's what you do when you love someone.” Leaning over, you snatch a piece of the grilled cheese, leaving a peck on his lips. Now and then, it was nice being the one to look after him.


End file.
